


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom McCree, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Top hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse McCree is assigned to guard the Shimada heirs. In the middle of the night, he gets a visitor.





	Midnight

A harsh gasp is drawn into my lungs as my eyes open wide. For a panic-stricken moment, I don’t remember where I am. I take a deep breath, run my hand through my hair. As the shock subsides, I realize I’m in Hanamura, like I have been for the past few months. My heart rate begins to slow. Lying back down, I remind myself of why I’m here. Blackwatch has been hired by the Shimada clan to protect their heirs from some sort of threat. Our esteemed clients won’t tell us what that threat is, which rubs me the wrong way. They’re too secretive for my liking. I told Gabriel the whole situation seemed fishy to me, but he accepted the job anyway.

The Shimada seem to be capable enough to protect their own, being a clan full of assassins and arms dealers. But I'm guessin' they want a scapegoat in case somethin’ goes wrong. Suppose that’s why I’m here.

I groan, shifting in my futon. My eyes sting and I want nothing more than to go back to sleep. After a couple minutes of tossing and turning, I realize that’s not going to happen any time soon. 

My thoughts eventually wander over to the elder son, a man by the name of Hanzo. He’s around my age, although a bit shorter, and everything about him screams regal. I suppress my next groan, my legs tingling with the urge to go and find him, but that would be several different types of inappropriate. We’re here to protect the heirs, not try and hook up with them.

Stupid.

It was stupid to let myself get close to Hanzo. But I guess I’ve never been one to call myself smart. I laugh bitterly at that, wondering how I managed to fall for him so fast.

Seeing a shadow outside the paper door to my room, I move to grab the gun under my pillow, shuffling into a standing position. A familiar voice stops me from moving forward. “Jesse.”

My breath catches in my throat. Well, great minds think alike, I suppose. Hanzo opens the door and steps in, almost tentatively, closing it behind him. I have no idea what he’s doing here, and by the puzzled look on his face, he doesn’t either. I sit back down, my gun now at my side. He strides toward me and stops at the edge of the futon. I almost laugh because his expression doesn’t match that graceful movement, that confident gait.

Neither of us does anything for a few anxiety-ridden seconds. “Come here often?” I say, mostly because I can’t shut the fuck up when I’m nervous. Hanzo rolls his eyes, but he smiles, so I take it as a win. He’s walking closer, and my heart is beating faster than it has in my entire life.

“I find it strange how an obnoxious cowboy can manage to be so charming.”

He straddles my lap, and my heart jumps into my throat. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. It came out a little too hard, a little too desperate. He runs his hands through my hair, which I melt at, until he tugs. 

Hard.

I yelp, and when my eyes meet his, he smirks. Bastard. I want to kiss the smug grin off his stupid, pretty face. 

Hanzo looks at me like I’m something he wants, something he needs. It’s well known that the dragon takes what he desires, and I seem to be high up on that list. His gaze sends fire rushing through my veins. Before I can stop to think, I’m leaning forward and he’s meeting me halfway. His lips feel like heaven, moving effortlessly in time with my own. He bites my lip, eliciting a soft moan from my throat. He pushes me down and I take hold of his yukata and pull him with me, because I can’t stop kissing him if I wanted to. My hands grab his hips, my fingers digging into the soft fabric. I grind my own hips upward, causing him to release a stuttered breath.

Hanzo kisses so sweetly, so gently, I can't believe that it's really happening. This moment is something I’ve wanted since day fuckin’ one, and I thank all the deities that are out there that I finally get this chance. For a moment, I think I’m dreaming, until he bites my lip a little too hard and I’m forced to accept this as reality. He then pulls back and his dark gaze pierces through me. He pushes my shirt up and I just about melt when he rests his hand on my stomach. The fingers on his other hand ghost over my nipple and my back arches into the touch. He rubs his thumbs over it a couple times, causing me to bite my lip. Suddenly, he pinches it a bit too hard and I gasp, my hips rolling upward. I whine when I feel him moving against me, creating that friction I’ve dreamed of for months.

He stops to slip his fingers over my pants and pulls them down, leaving me in only my boxers. My hands move to undo his belt. He grabs my wrists and puts them above my head (which shouldn’t be as unfairly hot as it is) with a stern “no.” The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes both shoot straight to my dick. It’s obvious that he’s going to take complete control, and I am… very okay with that. The thought of being undone by Hanzo, spread out for him and allowing him to take what he wants, nearly has me cum right then and there. He slips one hand below my waistband, the other still holding me down. He grabs my cock and pumps, but the pace he sets is achingly slow. I thrust into his hand, trying to get him to speed up, but it’s useless; he’s set on being a dirty tease. Eventually, he moves on from torturing me, and starts to pull my boxers completely off. I lift my hips to make it easier, and I’m rewarded with a soft kiss.

He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear before sitting back on his haunches. He seems to feel nervous, clearing his throat before continuing. “Do you have any lubrication?”

My brain short circuits, and I end up staring at him for a couple seconds before I register what he’s asking. When I catch up, I sputter, “Ah yeah, it’s in my bag over there.”

Hanzo rifles through the bag, grabs the little bottle, and walks back over to me. He pours some onto his fingers, which he then begins to push into my hole. I get lost in the strange sensation at first, letting out a stuttering breath.

“So,” I begin breathlessly after he fits in the first knuckle of one finger inside, “what prompted all'a this?”

Hanzo blushes, slowly pushing his finger in fully. After a pause, he answers. “Ever since you appeared, you have drawn me in. I admit… I did not care for you at first. But then your annoying qualities became… endearing. My feelings for you have grown with each passing day, until they became too great for me to keep to myself.” 

He’s got two fingers in me by now, and is scissoring them more fervently than before, obviously trying to distract me from his confession. The blush that’s quickly spreading across his face only convinces me of that. I moan then put a hand to my heart, afraid I’ll melt away if I don’t get a grip on myself. Who knew that that stoic hardass could be this cute? My heart swells in my chest with emotion and I close my eyes, both out of pleasure and happiness. I lick my lips before speaking. “I feel the same way, sugar. Glad to know we’re on the same page. Been layin’ here lovesick for god knows how long, never knowin’ you felt the same.”

He adds another finger and drives them in harder. I moan again, unabashed, my breath coming out harder and my hips bucking down to chase the pleasure. He pulls his fingers out, and I almost whimper in devastation, but judging by the glint in his eye, that’s exactly what he wants me to do. I won’t give him the satisfaction. Instead I wink at him, letting him know he’s not going to get whatever he wants. He frowns at that, rubbing teasing circles into my thighs. Something flashes in those dark eyes that makes my mouth go dry.

“Turn over,” he says–no, commands– and I do, a little more eagerly than I normally would. The domineering tone in his voice lights a fire deep in the pit of my stomach. I get on my knees.

“Ass up.” He unties the belt on his yukata and lets the fabric fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked.

I do as I’m told, barely suppressing a whimper. He puts his hands on my hips as he lines himself up, muttering soft praise into the air. “Good boy.”

When he starts to sink into me, I droop a little bit, grasping the sheets. “Been wantin’ this since the minute I laid eyes on ya.”

Hanzo chuckles, resting a hand on my back. “I have been wanting this for a long time as well.” He goes in slowly, careful not to hurt me. The stretch burns a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’m eager to feel full, maybe a bit too eager. I push back against his cock, hoping he’ll take the hint. He does, and moves in faster until he bottoms out. We both moan. He pulls out painfully slowly until only the tip is left inside, and I think he’s going to thrust in just as gently. Instead, he shoves my head into the pillow and rams into me so hard I see stars. He starts thrusting hard and fast, and the sounds I’m making are loud as hell, uncontrollably spilling from my lips. I’m glad he pushed me down, or I’d risk waking up the entire goddamn castle.

“Keep quiet,” he says, an teasing edge in his voice. “Remember, if anything distasteful happens, you’ll be the one being punished.”

Somehow, that comment makes me shiver, and I choke out, “You sadistic bastard.” My words are muffled by the pillow, though, and he pulls me up by my hair until I’m on my haunches and his mouth is right by my ear as he whispers: “What did you say, gunslinger?”

His voice says he knows exactly what I said and exactly what he’s doing to me. He bites my earlobe before letting me drop back down onto the bed. The pace he’s set is brutal, and I can’t get enough. My hips move against his, and my breathing falls too fast. He puts his hand on the nape of my neck and lets out a groan before leaning over me. His voice is husky and right by my ear: “You are mine, cowboy.”

Hanzo stops and pulls out. I whimper, desperately missing the sensation of being filled. 

“Onto your back.”

I do as he says. The hunger in his eyes sends electricity up my spine. He licks his lips, dark eyes dragging his eyes down my body and back up again. Gently, he lifts my thighs onto his shoulders and slips back inside. I gasp at the new sensation, feeling like it’s gone deeper than before. He leans over me, bracketing his arms around my head and pressing his plush lips to mine. I groan as he gradually increases speed, almost too much to take. I kiss and nip at his neck and shoulder. He resumes the same pace as before

He’s hitting my prostate, I think weakly before I start to lose control. I can’t stifle the sounds I’m making, almost too far gone to even notice them. He sticks his fingers in my mouth. Automatically, I suck on them, swirling my tongue around the digits. He bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing, and I make sure to save that image to my memory.

I feel myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge, I’m so close, so close…

Hanzo grabs my cock at the base, effectively preventing me from cumming. I whine, rolling my hips up fruitlessly. To make matters worse, he keeps hitting my prostate straight on, and one thrust is so hard, feels so sweet, it makes my eyes roll into the back of my head. I clench around him, causing him to hiss and scratch down my chest. Everything he does just makes me have to come that much more.

He takes his fingers out of my mouth, even though I’m still moaning like there’s no fucking tomorrow, but he slows down. 

“You will not cum until I let you,” he growls. 

I can’t stop the shudder that wracks my body or the pet names slipping out of my lips, with little pleas sprinkled here and there. I would give my left nut for him to speed up and let go of my dick, but he’s set on being a damn tease.

“Darlin’. Sugar. Sweetheart. Honeybee. Please, I wanna–” 

Apparently, I don’t have to say any more, because he releases my cock and slams back into me. I gasp loudly, feeling my orgasm wrack my entire body like a lightning storm. I must have made a lot of noise, because when I come down from the high, I’ve got Hanzo’s hand over my mouth.

Hanzo’s not far behind, and when he cums he bites my ear and growls, and damn if that's not the hottest sound I've ever heard in my life. Hanzo collapses on top of me, panting hard. Our hands find each other, fingers interlocking. The two of us settle in to the futon, curling up toward each other. His head's on my chest and I kiss him on the forehead, feeling myself start to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years, but I wanted to get back into writing fanfics so I wrote a little McHanzo drabble. Let me know what you think!


End file.
